All In One Place
by Daughteroflove7491
Summary: Annabeth's family moves to London England, and Annabeth is accepted to Hogwarts. What happens? Read to find out! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Background: Annabeth's father is descended from a Squib, so Annabeth is magical. Annabeth's stepmother doesn't hate her so much. Please read and review!**

Annabeth was nervous. Why shouldn't she be? She found out she was a daughter of Athena four years ago, and now she found out she was a witch? This was nerve-racking. Her family had moved from the U.S. Just a few months ago to London, england so her father could study the English battle lines from the England-France war several hundred years ago. They'd gotten the letter on Annabeth's birthday, June 13th, from some strange place called Hogwarts, and it had no return address. It came from an owl, which Annabeth thought was funny, because her mother's sacred animal was the owl. She swore she saw it wink when it went away.

Annabeth picked up the yellowish letter, which was written in spiky green handwriting:

_Annabeth Chase_

_The Smallest Bedroom_

_ Five Herold Avenue_

_London, England_

Annabeth thought it was strange that they knew she was occupying the smallest bedroom, but she thought nothing of it. She opened the letter, and started to read.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

**_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_**

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme_

_Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Chase,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at _

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find_

_Enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later_

_Than July 31._

_Your Sincerely,_

**_Minerva McGonagall_**

**_Deputy Headmistress_**

So may questions bubbled up in Annabeth's head, but at that moment, someone was knocking on the door.

"Annabeth!" called her stepmother. "Get it, dear, please!" Annabeth groaned and opened the door.

It was a woman in emerald green robes, which couldn't have been comfortable in this heat,and a black pointy hat atop her head.

"You must be Annabeth Chase." said the woman. Annabeth stared. "May I come in, my dear?" said the woman, and Annabeth widened the door, and the woman stepped in. "I take it your family is just moving in?" she said, staring at some of the boxes, and Annabeth nodded.

"May I meet with your parents and yourself, Annabeth?" asked the woman so politely, that Annabeth couldn't refuse. She called for her father from his study and summoned him and her step-mother to the living room. They sat anxiously on a couch which had been moved in earlier. Annabeth sat on a box while the woman stood.

"You must be the Chase family," said the woman cautiously; she must've felt the tension in the air. She turned to Annabeth.

"Have you ever done something, something that you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared?" she said. Annabeth was about to say no, when she closed her mouth, and thought. Yes, she had. She slowly nodded.

"Well, my dear Annabeth, _you _are a witch." said the woman. "Well, I have come to invite Annabeth to a school, a school for magic." Annabeth's father sat up.

"A school for magic?" he said, sounding genuinely interested. The woman nodded. It sounded too good to be true to Annabeth: it was a boarding school, located in Scotland, and she could stay there for the holidays! She didn't believe it.

"If this truly is a school for magic, then you should be able to do magic. Show me something." Said Annabeth, in a tone she would not normally use with most adults.

The woman drew out a long stick, which Annabeth figured was a wand, and demolished a box full of chinaware. Annabeth's stepmother shrieked, and Annabeth was trying hard to suppress a smile.

Then the woman pointed her wand at the box, and it repaired itself, along with the chinaware. Annabeth's stepmother relaxed. The woman looked at Annabeth.

"I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall, Ms. Chase. I expect I will see you at Hogwarts." She said kindly. Annabeth stared.

"You're truly offering me a place at your school?" whispered Annabeth, and Professor McGonagall nodded. Annabeth smiled.

"I expect I should send an owl to them…?" said the Professor, but Annabeth laughed rather cruelly.

"Owls are _so _easy for me, Professor. I just need to know how I'm going to get all this school supplies. I expect wizards and witches have their own currency." The Professor nodded.

"I can show you to Diagon Alley, if you wish. And there is a fund at Gringotts for students of Muggle descent that will pay for everything you need for school, Annabeth. Another person may take you tomorrow, if you wish it." Said the Professor. The prospect of getting away from her stepmother was wonderful to Annabeth. She happily agreed, speculating what wonders could meet her tomorrow.

Her stepmother looked furious.

**A/N: How'd ya like it? Since I can't read minds, review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Thank you to all the readers and reviewers and favoriters and followers! You'll see some responses below! Thank you! Happy reading (and reviewing).**

**Backstory (revised thank you Chieri!)- Annabeth is eleven years old, her family has just moved to London, England, her father is descended from a Squib so Annabeth is magical! Annabeth's father is nicer to her and he's at home more often, that's why she didn't run away. Her whole family is nicer, actually. Her family lived in New York for a brief time, and Annabeth visited Camp Half Blood (idk how she knows, one of you can figure out a fanfic for it), that's how she knows about being a daughter of Athena. Read and review!**

**Thank you to cc4s, SuzieDaughterOfHermes, Guest, Chieri, Sono, Guest, trivia101, Guest, Lieutenant Sarcasm and BleedingOnRedRoses for reviewing the previous chapter! **

Annabeth went to sleep that night, totally and amazingly consumed with excitement for tomorrow. What was going to happen? She was going to Diagon Alley, a place where there was supposedly magic wands and spellbooks. She couldn't wait! Before she went to bed that night, she was wondering if her half brothers were magical, too. She teased them about not being able to go for nine years, but, being two years old, neither of them probably understood what she was talking about. Either way, Annabeth was ecstatic to be going to a magical place.

* * *

Annabeth woke up the next morning, stretched, and got out of bed. She got dressed, then heard a loud _Bang_. Something in one of the unpacked boxes must have fallen, and Annabeth knew she'd be responsible for cleaning it up. As if on cue, her stepmother screamed at her.

"Annabeth Chase! You get yourself downstairs and clean up whatever it is that dropped!" Annabeth groaned, and raked her hand through her hair. She was very impatient. She wanted that helper that McGonagall had mentioned to hurry up and show himself.

When she lightly hopped the last step onto the ground floor of her home, an enormous sight met her eyes: A giant of a man was trying to squeeze through the door, very noisily. He was at least twice the size of a normal man and at least three times as broad. He'd wrenched open the door to the best of his abilities, and now was trying to fit in through it. Grumbling, he pulled himself out, drew a pink umbrella, and tapped the doorframe. It widened, and the giant walked in to the house, approaching the couch and making himself at home. A small girl had followed him in, about Annabeth's age.

She had dark red hair that fell around her shoulders like a curtain, and electric green eyes. She smiled rather timidly at Annabeth, and Annabeth returned it.

Perhaps responding to the loud sounds and crunching of the door breaking, Annabeth's father and stepmother bounded down the stairs, the twins behind them. When Annabeth's stepmother saw the giant, she shrieked and hid the twins behind her, though they looked quite keen to meet the giant.

"Um," said Annabeth in a small voice, "who are you?" The giant looked at her, and chuckled. Annabeth almost jumped.

"Sorry. I have a habit of not introducing meself on sight. You mus' be Annabeth, righ'?" said the giant, and Annabeth nodded. She slowly approached the couch. "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall's sent me ter fetch yeh and Lily here ter take you both ter Diagon Alley. I'm assumin' yeh both know what Diagon Alley is, o' course." said the giant, and he allowed himself another chuckle. "Just strictly speakin' I'm not allowed ter do magic now I've got Lily, here, so we had ter walk from her house since it wasn't far from yer house, Annabeth." said Hagrid. "Oh, I almos' fergot. Annabeth, this is Lily Evans. Lily, this is Annabeth Chase. You two are going ter Hogwarts in the same year, so feel free ter get all cozy an' stuff." both Lily and Annabeth laughed at this comment, and they both smiled widely at each other.

"Blimey, you mus' be Annabeth's parents!" said Hagrid. Annabeth slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Actually," said Annabeth's father, speaking for the first time since he had caught sight of Hagrid, "this is Annabeth's stepmother. Her mother is-" but he stopped himself just in time. One does not just go around and say that they had a child with the Greek goddess of wisdom. Luckily, Hagrid was too busy taking out his pink umbrella and bounding over to the door to fix it to hear him.

"Anyways," said Annabeth's father, "I presume you will bring back Annabeth this afternoon, or evening, or whenever," he said, and Hagrid nodded importantly.

"Yes, sir, an' I have Annabeth's train ticket fer Hogwarts just here, sir. You can keep it, but yeh've got ter go ter King's Cross Station on September the firs'. Here, sir-" Hagrid handed her father an envelope- "-and we'd best be off now. Lily, Annabeth, c'mon! Loads ter do!" Hagrid opened the door, and Lily and Annabeth had no choice but to follow him into the sunlight.

Since Hagrid was so large, all the girls had to do was keep up with him. However, one stride of Hagrid's was three of theirs, so they had to jog to keep up.

Finally, Hagrid stopped. "Here we are," he said. "The Leaky Cauldron. Famous place, this is." It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Annabeth wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only she, Lily and Hagrid could see it. Before she could mention this, Hagrid had steered them inside. (A/N: an excerpt from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Chapter 5, page 68 of the Scholastic trade paperback printing)

It was dingy inside, with a few witches sitting on stools near the bar, and a group of wizards speaking in hushed voices in the corner. The bartender, a bald, hunchbacked man with one tooth called to Hagrid in a wheezing voice, "The usual, Hagrid?" but Hagrid patted Annabeth's shoulder, which made her knees buckles.

"Can't Tom, I'm on official Hogwarts business." Tom looked disappointed, and he went back to cleaning glasses.

Hagrid led the girls outside to a solid brick wall with a couple of trash cans. He tapped a few bricks on the wall, and a gap appeared, wider and wider, until-

"Welcome, girls, to Diagon Alley," said Hagrid happily. Annabeth had just realized that if you say "Diagon Alley" really fast, it sounded like the word "diagonally". She was about to point it out, but thought it wise not to. A giggle from Lily signified that she, too, knew about this pun. Annabeth allowed herself a small laugh.

"We need to get yer money firs' girls. At Gringotts, run by goblins. Ain't no safer place, not one, 'cept perhaps Hogwarts. And yeh'd go mad to try an' rob it," said Hagrid, and he led them up the street while they gaped and stared at the stores and shops along the street's edge. Finally, they reached a huge, snowy building that looked very much like a bank to Annabeth.

An inscription on the doors read:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Like I said, yeh'd be mad to try an' rob it," said Hagrid wisely.

They entered the place, which was all marbles. They went to a wizened old goblin, as Annabeth studied at the strange creatures. They examined diamonds and gems carefully, as though they were dear family members, but looked at long lists of somethings with disgust.

"Heh-hem." said Hagrid. "We will need to be takin' summat outta the Hogwarts fund." he said to the goblin, and Annabeth tore her eyes away from a goblin who was weighing large sapphires. The goblin nodded.

"We, of course, do not need a key for the Hogwarts vault, and I will send someone else to take you to vault 867. Gornuk!" Gornuk was yet another goblin.

They entered another corridor: narrow, stone-flagged and lit by torches on the walls, a cart came hurtling down the tracks, and it stopped in front of them. They climbed in (Hagrid with difficulty, but with four of them in a small cart, he widened it by magic, which Gornuk frowned at, for some reason) and were off.

As they hurtled along the track, Annabeth thought of Camp Half-Blood. She wondered what things were like there. How was Luke? And Grover, too? She missed Thalia so much it hurt, but she knew it was for a good cause. Whenever she thought about Luke, her heart raced. It was cold in there, and Lily noticed.

"Are you alright, Annabeth?" Annabeth nodded. Finally, the cart stopped abruptly. They clambered out, and Gornuk told them to stand back.

He stroked his finger gently against the door, and it simply melted away. When Annabeth saw what was inside of the vault, her mouth dropped open. There were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze coins. As Hagrid shoved some coins into a soiled leather bag, he explained the wizarding currency system: the gold coins were Galleons, the silver ones Sickles, and the bronze ones were Knuts.

"Seventeen silver sickles to a Galleon, and twenty-nine Knuts to a sickle, it's easy enough." said Hagrid helpfully.

* * *

One wild cart ride and ten minutes later, they were standing in the sunlight. Hagrid muttered something about "Getting meself a pick-me-up," and left Annabeth and Lily in the middle of the street. Lily and Annabeth peered over their supply list.

"I reckon we should get our robes first, Annabeth," said Lily, and Annabeth nodded. Together, they walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, and met Madam Malkin, a witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts?" she said, smiling, and they both nodded. "Well, it's your lucky day, girls, I've got two stools waiting in the back." they went to the stools and started to get fitted.

It gave the two of them much too time to talk.

Given the uncomfortable silence, Annabeth decided to break it. "So, Lily, where do you come from?" Lily turned her head to the side and studied Annabeth. Annabeth felt very uncomfortable; she hated it when people stared.

"My family lives in Cokeworth."

"Got any siblings?"

"One. Her name's Petunia and she's just lovely. I love her a lot. What about you, Annabeth?"

Annabeth's cheeks flooded bright red. Being a daughter of Athena, she technically had several thousand siblings, but she thought it best not to tell Lily that.

"I have-er-two half brothers. My mum...she left my dad when I was little."

"You ever meet her?"

"Nope."

"Do you like your half brothers?"

"They're twins and they're both two years old. But yes, when I play with them, they crack me up." Lily stared at Annabeth like she was some strange device. Apparently Annabeth had not yet conquered the art of British humor.

"So, do you know anyone who's going to Hogwarts, Lily?" Lily nodded.

"My friend, Severus. Do you?"

"No. My family just moved here."

"But you have an accent."

"I lived here until I was seven, then we moved to the States, but we just moved back here, yesterday, in fact. I'd elected to keep my accent, and it actually worked." That was all a lie, as Annabeth had lived in Richmond, Virginia then New York City very briefly, but she wasn't going to tell Lily that. Professor McGonagall had gave her an accent for some reason. She liked Lily a lot as a friend, but Annabeth wasn't going to

"Well," said a loud, booming voice, and both Annabeth and Lily flinched, but, thankfully they were both done. Hagrid had come back from the Leaky Cauldron.

"Best be off, now, girls, let's go." they went into a bookshop called Flourish and Blotts (both of the girls purchased extra books), then to the Apothecary (Annabeth resisted the impulse to cover her nose), then to a wizarding equipment shop, then, at last, to the wand shop.

Wands…this is what Annabeth had really been looking forward to. A dusty old wand that she suspected was fake lay on a purple coushin, and the sign above the shop read, "Ollivanders- Makers of Fine wands since 382 BC[E]."

They went inside the shop, where an old man with silvery eyes was waiting for them, it seemed.

"Mr. Ollivander," said Hagrid happily. When Mr. Ollivander saw Hagrid, he smiled.

"Ah, yes, Rubeus Hagrid...oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, was it?"

"Yessir,"

"But, I suppose they snapped it in half when you were expelled."

"Yessir. Still got the pieces, though," added Hagrid brightly.

"But you don't use them, do you?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply.

"No, sir." said Hagrid, but Annabeth noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.

"But, I got some o' the Hogwarts' lot, right here. Annabeth Chase, and Lily Evans." Lily flashed Mr. Ollivander a small, yet brilliant smile, which he returned. Annabeth's face was a mask.

"I suppose," said Ollivander, and he began rummaging in boxes. "We shall try Miss Evans first. Ah. Here we are. Dogwood, unicorn, 10 ½ inches, unbending, try…" but almost as soon as he handed the wand to Lily that he snatched it from her at once.

"Vine, dragon heartstring, 11 ¾ inches, quite whippy, perhaps," but she had waved the wand, and nothing happened. The third try was better.

"Willow, 10 ¼ inches, swishy, try it…" Lily had waved the wand and it emitted a golden bubble, and when it hit the floor, it exploded into fireworks. Ollivander clapped his hands.

"An excellent wand for charm work, Miss Evans…now, Miss Chase…" he pulled out a wand, and handed it to Annabeth.

"Yes, yes, never have I been so sure about a wand before, Miss Chase...but I have a feeling you are special…" Annabeth took the wand, and waved it.

Before she did, however, she asked Ollivander, "What type of wand is it? I'd quite like to know, Mr. Ollivander." Ollivander gave Annabeth a small smile.

"Holly, phoenix feather, 11 inches, nice and supple, Miss Chase…" Annabeth waved the wand, and with a rush of warm air, the wand in her hand felt warm. But Ollivander took the wand from her hand. "I'm afraid I was wrong, Miss Chase...try this, holly, dragon heartstring, 11 inches, unyielding, Miss Chase…" Annabeth took it, and the same reaction as the phoenix feather wand, but Ollivander let her keep it this time.

When they were all back in the sunlight, Annabeth's bags felt a lot heavier than they did when she entered Ollivander's.

"Well, I'm afraid, we'll have ter go back ter London, girls," said Hagrid. "But, I'll see yeh at Hogwarts, o' course." When he had put them on trains home, Annabeth realized just how silly the whole magical world was.

**A/N: *face contorting in concentration* Nope. Still can't read your minds. So, instead, REVIEW!**

**A response to reviews:**

**BleedingonRedRoses: Thank you! I promise I will.**

**Lieutenant Sarcasm: Nope. I've been trying it on my boyfriend to see what he really thinks, but you know, it's just not working.**

**Guest: Your request has been fulfilled!**

**Trivia101: Thank you!**

**Guest:Annabeth is coming at her first year, she has (unfortunately) not met Percy, but you know, I've gotta make it work. I'll try to work him into the story, somehow…**

**Sono:Yes it is!**

**Chieri:Thank you so much for all your tips and help!**

**SuzieDaughterOfHermes:Thanks!**

**cc4s: Thank you! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Sorry it's taking to sooooooo long to update! But it's been a lot of fun planning what to do next for every story! A special surprise ensues in this chapter, so read on!**

The months of July and August flew by as Annabeth counted down the days until she went to Hogwarts. Annabeth's father was being extremely nice to her and helped her pack all of her things she'd need, all the while promising to her he'd write to her at least twice a week. Annabeth was loving every moment of this, not only because she was spending time with him, but also because it bettered their relationship.

Annabeth started looking at her spell-books the moment she had gotten home from Diagon Alley, and they were all very interesting. She decided she'd visit Camp Half Blood before she went to Hogwarts to explain the situation to Chiron, also so he could maybe arrange for some protection for her at Hogwarts.

She fished a Galleon out of her backpack she'd brought over the airplane to London from Virginia, and asked positioned the garden hose upward. It created a mist, with a faint rainbow. She threw the Galleon into the Mist, and prayed to rainbow goddess, Iris.

"O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering."

The rainbow shimmered.

"Show me Chiron, at Camp Half Blood," she said. The rainbow shimmered again. It showed Chiron bending over a battle map, but Annabeth assumed anything was fine, because he was smiling.

"Chiron," she said, and the centaur looked up. From the waist up, Chiron was a normal-looking, middle-aged guy with a scruffy beard, but from the waist down, he was a white stallion.

"Wonderful to see you, Annabeth, my dear. How are things in London?" he said, smiling.

"Everything's wonderful, Chiron. I'm just wondering, could I maybe visit Camp Half Blood, for a few days? I need to explain something to you." Picking up the tones in Annabeth's voice, his smile faded, and he looked worried.

"Are you sure you're alright, Annabeth? You sound troubled. Anything I can help you with...just mention it to me…" Annabeth waved the offer away.

"My dad just won't be thrilled if I have to ask him for a plane ticket back to America. Can you provide transportation?" she said, forcing a smile again. Chiron didn't look pleased.

"Yes, my dear. But you're sure nothing's wrong?" Pretending as though she didn't hear the last part he spoke, Annabeth waved and said goodbye to him, then slashed a hand through the water and dissolved the connection. Her arm felt all tingly.

* * *

Later that day at dinner, Annabeth decided to tell her father in front of her stepmother. It wasn't a great idea, but she figured her stepmother would like to know if she was going. She cleared her throat.

Annabeth's father looked up.

"Dad, I just wanted to tell you something. I'm going to camp for a few days, I contacted Chiron a few hours ago, and he said he's transporting someone here to pick me up as we speak. Is it okay if I disappear for a few days?" He squinted at her, while Annabeth's stepmother was calmly ignoring the conversation, an easy feat, as she was attempting to keep the twins' faces clean.

"Yes, Annabeth, you may go. In fact, I think it's a good idea you go, because this school you're going to sounds as though it doesn't have protection for demigods." Annabeth's stepmother flinched at the word demigod like it was some sort of horrible curse, but otherwise ignored it.

"Have fun," she commented coldly, and Annabeth's teeth were set on edge. How dare she! Being a demigod was no fun, especially when you mix it with the fact that you may get killed at any moment. While Annabeth was fuming at her stepmother's words, she tried to force it out. Her stepmother and her usually got along well. But ever since she found out she was a demigod last year, her stepmother was nothing but cold and distant to Annabeth.

Annabeth gathered all the necessary things she'd need when she went to Camp Half Blood, and put it in her backpack. She went to sleep that night with a queasy feeling in her stomach.

* * *

The next morning, Annabeth woke up with a jolt as something heavy and hard landed on the top of her house. Groaning, she pulled on her orange Camp Half Blood t-shirt and skinny jeans and went to the rooftop.

Without looking at what the commotion was, she started screaming. "Aggh! Can't you just land in the street next time instead of waking us-" but she stopped short when she saw who was riding the black pegasus. The guy, like her, was wearing a Camp Half Blood t-shirt and jeans, but he carried a sword, instead of a bronze knife like hers that used to belong to a son of Apollo that died a few years ago. He was also one super good looking dude. Tan, windswept black hair as if he'd just come from the ocean, sea-green eyes, and tall, with a wild face and crazy grin. Annabeth's eyes widened.

"Sorry," the guy said. "But, when this guy smells doughnuts, he can't help but land heavy and hard someplace. There's no stopping this guy." he smiled sheepishly.

"How-how did you, what-?" Annabeth was at a loss for words.

"How did I know he likes doughnuts? Because I can hear him speak in my head."

"How can you hear him speak in your head?"

"Because I'm one super special kid." the guy grinned. He slid off the horse's back and started to Annabeth. He firmly grasped her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you. You must be Annabeth. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. That's why I can hear the horses."

Annabeth swallowed. "You're such an idiot! What if I wasn't a demigod? You don't just go around, telling people you're the son of an ancient sea deity, do you?" she screamed.

The Percy dude's smile faded and he frowned. "Well, no, but…" Annabeth glared at her with her intimidating gray eyes, but he didn't back down. "You kinda just screamed out loud that I'm the son of an ancient sea deity. Wise, for a daughter of Athena. Yeah, Chiron told me you're a daughter of Athena. Now, can we have some breakfast before we go? I'm really hungry. Just toss me a few doughnuts and I'll give 'em to Blackjack here so he can fly up out of sight." he grinned, and Annabeth had no choice but to lead him inside.

* * *

When they sat down at the kitchen table, Percy made no hesitation before he dove into the food Annabeth presented to him.

"How old are you?" she asked him.

"Eleven," he said. This surprised Annabeth, because he was so tall, and so attractive (but of course he didn't tell him that.)

"So, can we go, before my stepmother wakes up? She, my dad and my little brothers are all deep sleepers and I'd like to keep it that way." Percy studied her, and laughed.

"Yeah, sure, we can go," he said. And Annabeth grabbed everything she needed for Camp Half Blood and led him up to the roof.

**A/N: Who liked the special surprise of Mr. Percy Jackson? And how Annabeth thinks he's cute? Yes, this story will develop later into the wonderful depths of PERCABETH! PERCABETH IS THE BEST AND IT ROCKS! Please leave your awesome reviews below!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As promised, some Percabeth fluff will ensue in this chapter, but not much. This chapter mainly consists of Chiron explaining to Annabeth what happens in the Wizarding World. Super long chapter for my super duper uber special fan people.**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympian, nor do I own Harry Potter. Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling own that, respectively. I own nothing but the plot, maybe a few characters, but that is it!**

**Thus, chapter 4!...:**

Percy jumped onto the horse and the horse whinnied on the roof. Percy beckoned for Annabeth to climb on. Annabeth took his outstretched hand and he pulled her up with surprising strength. Blushing, she settled comfortably onto the horse's back. The horse whinnied. Annabeth looked at Percy nervously.

"What was he saying, Percy?"

Percy blushed.

"He said to tell me to tell you thanks for the doughnuts." The horse bucked, and Percy slapped the horse's back. The horse bucked, and flapped his wings. As they ascended into the sky, Annabeth's eyes started to water.

"What did you say his name was?" Annabeth shouted over the early morning wind.

"Blackjack!" Percy yelled. Annabeth turned to him, which was a mistake. His hair was blowing in the wind, making it look as though he were at the beach. He looked so good, Annabeth wished he were hers.

_Bad Annabeth_, she chided herself. She couldn't allow herself to get distracted by boys. She had to start at a school of magic soon!

Annabeth had had to wake up early that morning, and her eyes started to droop. Percy noticed.

"We're real close, Annabeth! Promise!" Annabeth nodded.

"Okay Percy!" Percy turned back, and gasped.

"No! Back! Blackjack stop!" Percy shouted in horror.

"What's wrong?" yelled Annabeth.

"We're going to crash into the land right beside the lake! Blackjack, aim for the lake! _Aim for the lake!_" Annabeth wanted to shout at him that he was being stupid telling him to aim for the lake, they would all get hypothermia. But she had no time, because they were a foot away. Annabeth braced herself and closed her eyes.

"It's okay, Annabeth. You can open your eyes." Annabeth, however, kept her eyes closed.

"What will I see when I open my eyes, Percy?" she said.

"The…um bottom of the lake?" he sounded scared. Annabeth must have had a bad tone in her voice.

Annabeth opened her eyes. They were indeed, under the lake, but in a protective bubble that kept them dry. Annabeth's clothes were dry, and she was very warm and she was not dead. Then she remembered. Percy was a son of Poseidon. He could do stuff like that. He must have been protecting them.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "Blackjack doesn't really know how to fly just yet. But I rescued him from a demon's island (A/N:I know, not really what happened) and he insisted in taking the job. You can't…um argue with Blackjack. Chiron was a little reluctant to… ah, there they are!" he said, and started to wave. People were coming to the lake, and Annabeth rolled her eyes. Percy told them they would shoot up to the surface of the lake, but it wouldn't harm them. Annabeth closed her eyes, and she shot up.

When she felt herself on dry land, she was perfectly warm and dry. "Annabeth!" said her half-brother, Malcolm. He was two years younger than she, but was still a powerful little thing, for a son of Athena.

"Hi, Malcolm." Said Annabeth. "How you doing?" Malcolm started chatting happily about how things were without Annabeth, and Annabeth smiled. It faltered, however, when Chiron cantered over to her.

"Malcolm, may I speak with Annabeth for a while?" Malcolm let go of Annabeth, and Annabeth dutifully followed Chiron, though she did it half-heartedly. When they got to the Big House, Annabeth sat on the porch, bracing herself for the explosion.

"What's wrong, Annabeth? Something in your voice when we had the Iris message…something was wrong. I could tell. What's troubling you my dear?"

Annabeth held back. Though she really did want to tell Chiron what was wrong, she didn't. She felt he could help her.

"Well, I'm going to a school of magic in September…so I may as well start there. I've read a lot of books about this really Dark Wizard named Voldemort. You _do_ know what "Volde" and "mort" means in French, do you?" Chiron nodded.

"Well, he's at large in England, and he could have unwittingly allied with some monsters in England that we demigods are familiar with. I don't want to attract any monsters to any innocent children. I really don't. I hope you can arrange for some protection. Maybe something like a protective bubble, like Thalia's tree?" Chiron stiffened at the mention of Thalia's name, but he nodded.

"Also, my dear Annabeth, you may not have learned the history of magic. Do you know how these wizards acquired their power?" Annabeth shook her head. "Well, some demigod sons and daughters of Hecate prayed to the goddess for some real magical power, and were granted it sometime in the early third century. Then the goddess blessed others with the power, so the magic could thrive. The demigod sons and daughters and the others that were blessed with the power of magic were and are called pure-bloods because they were the original sons and daughters and people that got the magic power. Everyone who was not blessed with the powers were simply referred to as Muggles. When Hecate saw a person born into a wizard family that was not worthy of possessing the power to do magic, she simply did not bless the person with powers, because, you see, the power to grant magic when someone is born is the duty of Hecate in the magical world. So those blessed not with the power to produce magic were referred to as 'Squibs'. The Squibs brought shame upon the whole family, and usually married into Muggle families. Sometimes, once in a generation, a person was born with magical powers when Hecate saw fit the person worthy to have powers. Those people, even high up in their family tree, were referred to as Muggle borns, even though they had magical ancestors. Some purebloods dubbed them the name 'Mudbloods', a highly offensive name to anyone who wears it. You my dear Annabeth, I'm guessing, are the descendant of an ancient wizard family, though I can't be sure, because there may have been only daughters in the bloodline of your father.

"Sometime after the birth of the magical ages, Hecate created the first goblins, trolls, giants and house-elves. The goblins, as I am sure you know, run the wizard bank, and the giants have been killed to almost extinction. The house-elves live to serve the wizard they are bound to. Hecate also created other magical creatures and, of course, wands, and other essential tools needed to use magic.

"The greatest witches and wizards of all the ages in the history were four wizards named Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. These four wizards and witches created Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which I believe, is the school you will be attending in fall. Each of the four wizards stood for something. Gryffindor stood for bravery and loyalty and courage, Hufflepuff for loyalty and fairness and protectiveness, Ravenclaw for brains and smartness,-" Annabeth's lips curve into a smile-" and Slytherin for cunning, bravery and ambition. Before these wizards died, they decided among themselves what would be the method to Sorting the students into houses. Gryffindor pulled off his own hat and did something rather extraordinary- he gave the hat the power to speak, and the power of Occlumency, the ability to read minds, so the hat could see into the mind of the student and decide which House they were most worthy for."

"I could see myself in Ravenclaw," said Annabeth dreamily.

Chiron smiled. "I could too, my dear. Maybe Gryffindor, perhaps." Annabeth smiled.

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?" said Annabeth. Chiron closed his eyes.

"Yes," he said, "keep an eye out for other demigods, if any. Their parentage may not be strong if they have been going to that school for a long time. But still. Play tests or pranks on them see if they do anything unnatural to respond." Annabeth nodded again.

"Look out for any children of the Big Three. As you can see…we have…one of them already in our possession. I couldn't believe my eyes when Grover brought him into camp. Anyone who has a particularly large personality, my dear." Chiron squinted to the horizon.

"Ah, it's getting close to dinner-time, my dear. And one more thing…when I talked to you in England, you had an English accent. But now, you sound like an American. I'm guessing…wherever you go, you will speak the native language of the country and have the same accent whichever country you go. Excellent for translating from Ancient Greek to English, or to any language of your choice. Now you need not take Ancient Greek anymore." Annabeth laughed. Coming back to camp always made her feel better.

"Also, I think I can arrange for a special spell to set up an alarm that will sound if a monster is within range. Specialized people will appear and help you fight them. As soon as the alarm stops ringing, the memories of everyone who was a witness that was not you will be wiped.

_,.+"+.,_,.+"+.,_,.+"+.,_,.+"+.,_,.+"+.,_,.+"+.,_,.+"+.,_,.+"+.,_,.+"+.,_,.+"+.,_,.+"+.,_,.+"+.,_,.+"+.,_,.+"+.,_,.+"+.,_,.+"+.,_,

Later that night, after dinner ended, the Apollo kids led a sing-along at the campfire and they ate s'mores. Percy was smiling widely. Annabeth was having such a good time with her real siblings and her real family at Camp Half-Blood. Much better than her dysfunctional family back home.

She also noticed that Percy Jackson was eyeing her every few seconds. While he wasn't looking, a smile crept up on her face. She loved it when he stared at her, because she enjoyed attention. She smiled at him when he looked at her next, and he blushed furiously and started talking to the kid next to him, which, unfortunately, was an Ares kid. The kid almost punched Percy when Percy made what Annabeth supposed what seemed to him like a witty joke, and the kid threw a punch at him, but Percy ducked and doused the confused looking kid in water. Annabeth laughed as a crazy grin crossed his face.

"Good night everyone! And have a happy early birthday to son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson, which is tomorrow, August 18th!" Annabeth's mouth dropped open. Percy ran up to her and smiled.

"Want to go on the beach with me, Annabeth? I can steal some candy and soda from the kitchen and we can have a little picnic." Annabeth eyed him carefully, then smiled.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Percy was silent for a while.

"Yeah, I'm asking you on a date, Annabeth." Annabeth's face was stretched to breaking point.

"Sure, Seaweed Brain."

"It hasn't even been twenty-four hours, and you've come up with a nickname for me?"

"It felt right, Seaweed Brain. Things like that you can't ignore. Especially with you."

**A/N: Awww! Who doesn't love Percabeth moments like that? "It felt right, Seaweed Brain. Things like that you can't ignore. Especially with you." Who didn't love that? If you did, review! Because fans will get a special surprise in the next chapter…fans of Percabeth, that is. If any one of you is not a Percabeth shipper (gods forbid) then don't review, cuz I don't want to hear the bs and the crap that you're all going to give me.**

** However, anyone who is a fan of Percabeth, they will like the nest chapter! Next chapter will be Annabeth going back to England after Percy's birthday, and then she will be Sorted. Dun dun dun (plays dramatic music on laptop while saying "dun dun dun"). See y'all! Love, Daughteroflove7491.**

** P.S., look on my profile for a super fun poll of great Harry Potter quotes! Vote for the ones you think are the funniest!**


End file.
